gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zion
3 Series? Does anyone else think it looks more like a 3 series E92 M3 as opposed to a 6 series? No. The Sentinel is the E92 M3. This is clearly an E63 M6 or 6 series. Notice the bangle butt, larger body, and the fact that the cabrio has a cloth top instead of a metal top, which the 3 series has. --Zulu2065 (talk) 15:31, October 14, 2013 (UTC)-- Performance section The "performance" part of this page is completly wrong I tried to edit it and fix it but it was swithced back why?Ilikebmw's (talk) 14:08, February 28, 2015 (UTC) : The performance section is completely fine, nothing is wrong with it. (talk) | ( ) 14:10, February 28, 2015 (UTC) no it isnt! where do i start? The zion does not have "rapid acceleration" it was pretty poor acceleration compared to other cars in its class like the exemplar and the felon. It does not have "less-than-decent handling" it was great handling, better then any other coupe. Its competitor is not the Feltzer the Feltzer is in the Sports class not the Coupes class. The Zions closest competitiors would be the Exemplar or Felon. Ilikebmw's (talk) 14:25, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Its comeptitor is the Feltzer, as the Feltzer was released after the Zion. Your other facts are purely due to unchanged speculation that was added before the release of the game, a common issue on design and performance sections of vehicle articles. I will change it soon :) (talk) | ( ) 14:28, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Im confused what do you mean by the Feltzer was released after the Zion? and ok thanks dor making those changes im sorry if im being annoying its just been really bothering me how wrong the description of handling and acceleration was Ilikebmw's (talk) 14:31, February 28, 2015 (UTC) In reality, working off what they are based off in real life, the Feltzer is released after the Zion. So it is its competitor. (talk) | ( ) 14:37, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Are you implying that the Feltzer is the next generation of the Zion? because it isnt they are made by different brands. One is an Ubermact and the other is a Benefactor. I dont think it makes sense to call them competitors because they are in different classes. One is a Sports car and one is a Coupe. The Fletzer is much faster because it is in a much faster class Ilikebmw's (talk) 14:45, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Oh my god, sorry, i am completely wrong, sorry, i was thinking of something else, i have a lot on my mind, i see what you mean. The Feltzer has no relation to the Zion, what am i talking about :p. Don't worry, i will sort that out. (talk) | ( ) 14:49, February 28, 2015 (UTC) no worries man. you see what I meant when I said the performance section was completly wrong lol? thanks for listening to all my complaints and suggestions I appretiate it and I would love to see this Zion page finally fixed up a bitIlikebmw's (talk) 15:10, February 28, 2015 (UTC) i removed the part of the performance section because it didn't make sense. The Zion handles nothing like the Feltzer so that part wasn't needed. The paragraph went on to describe the Zions handling as "not so good" even though the previous paragraph says it has great handling which is accurate. Over all the paragraph I removed made no sense and needed to be deleted Ilikebmw's (talk) 23:54, March 1, 2015 (UTC)